<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Moon by PeachTale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783745">Full Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale'>PeachTale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Bottom Hisoka, Established Relationship, Hisoleo - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Muzzles, Werewolf Leorio, Werewolves, dom Leorio, human Hisoka, sub hisoka, top leorio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A full moon always made werewolves act out of sorts, they tended to succumb to their bloodlust, their primal nature, it wasn't the case for lone wolf Leorio, who suffered more from one part than the other, though when the full moon came he wasn't so foolish to stay around his favourite human. Yet that same human has an idea, a way to try and teach his furry lover what he doesn't like, if only he remembered that he was dealing with a werewolf and no another human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The full moon was coming upon them once again, with the dark haired werewolf beginning to feel the effects in a rather unique way. Most werewolves would distance themselves from human’s, they would make an excuse to retreat into the forests, say they were going to visit their family in a nearby town, or go out hunting, which would allow them to just be alone, and let out their bloodlust without any issue that the human’s would hunt them down if they realised what was actually happening.</p><p>For <em>him</em>?</p><p>He found himself being turned on far more easily than usual, and while he was fine with masturbation; which he <em>had</em> to do because he wouldn’t subject his lover to the tense desire that would flow over him during those days prior to the full moons arrival; he would of course <em>drape</em> himself over his lover while he was cooking, snuggle into him at night when he finally came to bed after a final walk through the graveyard, and he was more than happy to be the big spoon those nights too, if just so he could rut against him while he slept. He would also lightly bite at his neck, essentially he did everything apart from actually fuck him, which was saved until <em>after</em> the full moon, since it meant that it wouldn’t be as intense for his rather delicate lovers. After all being involved with a werewolf was hard enough, having to deal with them when they were going through bloodlust, or in Leorio’s case just full on <em>lust</em>, wasn’t something he would ever put on any of his lovers.</p><p>When the night of the full moon finally arrive, he made sure to leave early, he had to change form after all, and he didn’t want to risk the local village or his lover to his more vicious form, though his red haired lover disagreed with that sentiment, he <em>loved</em> to take risks however. Though Leorio was firm in this one, refusing to budge regardless of all the pleasurable promises he gave him.</p><p>Leorio left his lover along in bed, lightly kissing his forehead before he left the room, he never stopped to get something to eat, he just made his way out the back, quietly closing the door behind him as he walked through the graveyard, looking around for any homeless person, or a random drunk that might have settled in between the headstones, though that never occurred according to Hisoka. Still he looked around, and once he was at the border between the graveyard and the forest, he stripped off, knowing that the red head would come and take his clothes away when he did his own patrol through the yard.</p><p>Hisoka frowned, knowing that it was the full moon tonight, knowing that the effects were worse today for Leorio than the days prior and he always liked to leave for the full day just to be safe. Yet while he enjoyed taking risks, trying to have Leorio take him on the run up to the full moon he also knew when to toe the line. He had heard many stories before he finally decided to live in this village as a grave keeper, he heard the tales of <em>hussies</em> who had fallen for men who were actually werewolves, they learned <em>why</em> they should have just left them behind, taking the risk of trusting their lovers human side would make the werewolf side see reason. And they would wait for them at home, patiently, trusting that their lover would return to them, completely calm from their few hours of frolicking.</p><p>If only it were that simple.</p><p>Those werewolves would sniff out their woman’s scent, thinking that they would be fine after a few mere hours of being out under the light of the full moon, only to find themselves overcome with blood lust, which resulted in the death of their lover, and in turn the death of the werewolf unless he left the village <em>quickly</em>.</p><p>He was certain that the stories were only <em>partially</em> true, since Leorio explained just how dangerous it was to even just be around another werewolf that wasn’t part of their clan, to be around <em>anyone</em> who wasn’t part of their clan really, it didn’t matter if they were married either, the bond that linked you, the bound you to your clan was the link to prevent you from being killed.</p><p>The warning from him was enough to put a dampener on his plans the first time he learned that Leorio fell more into the <em>lust</em> side of things, but he knew about preservation too, he knew that he wanted to stay alive, to not be mutilated by him, and really while he tended to be rather selfish, how could he do such a thing to a werewolf that he enjoyed so much?</p><p>They had a compromise, when Leorio came back in the light of dawn the next day, <em>that</em> would be the time when they could play together. After all he would be satisfied with his wilderness run, his werewolf side would be soothed, though he would also still want to fuck; yet the down side to that is that it tended to be rather uncomfortable to him, and <em>not</em> in ways that Hisoka was used to</p><p>His werewolf lover had a tendency to bite all over his chest and clavicle, so much so that he found himself being turned off by the gesture, but as he went lower, changing his bites to more delicate nips and kisses, he was turned on again.</p><p>Of course he normally <em>loved</em> pain, it was a source of pleasure for him, but the pain those sharp teeth caused him was too much for him of all human’s to deal with. So he came up with a solution, he just needed Leorio to return in the morning, to get close enough for him to trap him.</p><p>He continued about his day, checking over the notices to see if he needed to get anything sorted in the graveyard, going out to do some basic gardening and cleaning some of the older gravestones that had been neglected by the previous grave keeper. Really he liked to pride himself in this job, even if it was a rather unusual task he had been given.</p><p>As night began to fall, he returned to the home, getting his dinner and checking to make sure he was prepared for when Leorio returned to him in the morning.</p><p>All he could do now, was wait.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up earlier than usual, getting prepared for his lover, keeping an eye on him from the window of their bedroom, since he tended to walk through the graveyard after his frolic through the forest.</p><p>Golden eyes spotted him, the man looking lanky but incredibly toned, utterly naked as he strolled through the graveyard, he looked partially human, were it not for his furred hands and feet that revealed what he truly was. Those were the last residuals from the previous night, which would vanish in a few hours after he fucked Hisoka.</p><p>Hisoka moaned at the thought of what this morning would entail for them, thinking about how those hands would feel against his bare skin, and even though he should be used to it by now, he still loved it, the fur against his skin, the <em>claws</em> that would easily cut through his skin like a warm butter knife, yet he was lucky enough to have a lover who was incredibly careful with him.</p><p>He was ready, by the bedroom door, out of sight as the man walked into the room and he sprang into action, attempting to get the muzzle on him, only for it to be taken out of his hands in mere seconds and finding it placed on <em>him</em> instead.</p><p>Dark brown eyes looked at him, there was a slight grin on his face. “A fun idea, but you forgot that even when tired a werewolf is <em>still</em> faster than a human.” he teased and all Hisoka could do was pout, before reaching up to remove the muzzle that he had buckled onto his head. He was resigned for another morning of being in discomfort, yet Leorio stopped him. “No, no. You’re wanting me to wear this for a reason, so what is it?”<br/>The werewolf was rather curious, because he knew of Hisoka’s kinks, which sometimes tended to be rather daring, though other’s were surprisingly mild, and unlike the man who enjoyed being taken roughly outside in the graveyard. Not that it mattered, given that out of all his previous lovers it was this one human who always managed to get to him, who always gave him a new position to try, a new kink, or sometimes he would simply surprise him with a blow job when they were having breakfast together.</p><p>Yet the red head remained silent, not sure how he could put it to words the issues he had, without the risk of his lover assuming that he actually didn’t like pain <em>at all</em>, or worse, point out that he always enjoyed pain, so really what was the issue with his bites?</p><p>“All right, fine, don’t tell me.” as soon a the dark haired man said that, letting go of his hands, Hisoka attempted to reach up and take the muzzle off, only to find himself being pushed onto the bed, and without know what happened, his arms were tied to the bed posts.</p><p>He looked up at him, startled at the turn of events.</p><p>“I did say that werewolves are fast. So just tell me.”</p><p>Scoffing he looked away from him. He <em>knew</em> that werewolves were fast, but now he realised that Leorio had obviously been going at a slower pace around him normally, since he hadn’t been aware <em>just</em> how quick he was. Though at the previous pace that Leorio had gone at previously, he had been envious of, though as a human he was regarded as being rather quick on his feet, but it was something else when he was around <em>him</em>.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You’re so stubborn… <em>but</em> I can keep you like this.” his hands were still covered in fur, his nails were still claws and he began to bring them down his chest, leaving thin pink lines in his wake, heading down towards his cock. The fur always provided a different sensation to his skin, he attempted to move, to feel more of his touch. “Oh, you want more of this?” he asked, taking one claw to carefully go down his cock slowly, making him gasp at the sensation.</p><p>“<em>Urgh</em> Leorio...” he moaned.</p><p>“You have to tell me what you were up to.” he stated, after all he was rather tired, although he was <em>always</em> willing to go through this after a long night of hunting through the forest, and it was made sweeter that his lover was more than happy to indulge him in this, the end of the full moon was always like icing on the cake with Hisoka. “You know am never really in the mood for kinks after a full moon. So until you decide to tell me the truth...” he left it at that, fully aware that he was going to be waiting a while for him to tell him the truth.</p><p>Golden eyes stared up at him in surprise. “You wouldn’t...”</p><p>“Oh, <em>I would.”</em></p><p>They stared at each other, before the bound man let out a gasp, breaking contact as he felt a furred hand begin to lightly caress his balls, while the other hand started to delicately scratch his stomach.</p><p>“<em>And</em> I think you’ll break for me.”</p><p>As soon as he said that, those golden eyes looked at him again. Neither wanted to give in, at least not so soon, they both wanted to see this challenge through, and although Leorio had called Hisoka stubborn, he was also cut from the same clothe, they were as bad as the other.</p><p>One did tend to be see by the locals as being approachable and open, when really he was an old man, stuck in his ways and rarely wanted to deviate from his path unless it was to help the sick and injured, while the other was regarded with fear due to his work, but he was far more flexible in his workings.</p><p>Leorio leaned down and began to lick his nipples, fully aware that it was a rather sensitive area for him, he drank in the quiet moans that he got from him, the shifts of his body, how he began to arch up for more and that was his cue to move and start paying attention to his other nipple. Not that he was going to completely abandon the nipple he had lavished with such attention, his furred hands mover to continue teasing it, lightly pinching and having his laws go around the areola, enjoying how the man began to moan even louder than before at his actions while sucking his nipple.</p><p>Glancing down, he checked to see if he was getting the desired reaction from his body, his cock twitching and nicely hard for him, and he looked up to see the man’s pink flush went from his cheeks, all the way down to his chest.</p><p>“Enjoying this?” he asked, removing his mouth from the other nipple, his hands moved to pinch both of them firmly, all just to hear the man beneath him groan for him. It was one of his favourite things to do with him when they were together like this after all.</p><p>“Yes… Yes...”</p><p>“And do you want me to fuck you?” he knew the answer, how could he <em>not</em>? But he needed to hear him say it first.</p><p>“<em>Yes...”</em></p><p>“Then tell me why you were going to put a muzzle on me, and I will.” it was a compromise, not a fair one of course since he was going to make him plea for him in the end, but it could potentially speed up the process.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He should have expected that answer really. With a sigh, he ran his claws down to his lovers waist, before moving lover, going down his hips, his thighs and then back up again, as the thin pink lines began to appear, the whole time Hisoka watched him, seeing how those powerful hands moved towards his groin, but didn’t touch his cock, instead his claws just circled the area, and he flinched when he got close to his inner thighs, and the werewolf pulled his hands away, leaning down to kiss his skin delicately, and making the red head feel like he was with someone who <em>actively</em> cared about him.</p><p>Those sharp teeth bit into his skin, causing him to cry out in surprise and attempt to move away, yet Leorio simply gripped his thighs firmly to the bed, preventing him from moving at all before he leaned down to go back to kissing his skin again, continuing being gentle and having Hisoka relax beneath him once again, only for him to repeat the pattern, which he continued to do so on that thigh a good few times.</p><p>Looking up at him, he saw that not only was he flushed, but he had also started to sweat too. “Well? Are you going to tell me?”</p><p>“… no.”</p><p>Growling quietly, although he had expected the answer to be the negative, he moved on to the other thigh and repeated the process, but this time he took his time, with his kisses going all over his thigh instead of sticking to the same general area, which meant that every time he would finally bite down on him, his lover wouldn’t expect it, and he cried out sharply which just made it all the more sweeter for him. After all, there was a lesson to be had here, and he wanted Hisoka to understand exactly what he was trying to teach him.</p><p>He marked this side more than he had previously, once he was finished, he kissed each and every mark he had made on both thighs before looking up at him, seeing just how shaken he was now.</p><p>“Well?” he asked, and if Hisoka gave in to him, he wouldn’t go as hard when fucking him, considering how long the red head had managed to hold out for, to take all the bites that he had given his thighs, it was impressive to say the least.</p><p>“<em>No.”</em></p><p>At those words, he leaned up, cupping his balls gently in once hand, while the other began to play with his cock. The fur once again adding to the sensation that was flowing through him, the action was pleasurable with just regular hands, but <em>fur</em>? It was something else.</p><p>He gestured for him to bend his knees, just so he could access his ass with ease. Though he knew what Hisoka would likely be thinking, <em>assuming</em> in fact. He would be wrong, when had he <em>ever</em> given up when the fun had only just begun after all? And clearly his lover was able to take a bit more torment, wasn’t he?</p><p>He began to stroke around his hole, hearing the pleasurable gasp of surprise as he did so, and noticing with a smile that he began to spread his legs wider fro him as he repeated the motion over and over again</p><p>Hisoka attempted to move, he wanted him to do more to him than this, he wanted there to be more pressure, something that would give him some satisfactory pleasure, but Leorio ignored him and just continued with the motions he had been doing, enjoying the gasps of desire that escaped him.</p><p>Once he noticed that his cock was leaking and twitching he stopped suddenly, moving to lie next to him.</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>Those golden eyes just looked at him, though he was trembling, flushed and sweaty, he was obviously enjoying this teasing, he wanted <em>more</em> of it, he wasn’t going to cave for this werewolf just yet.</p><p>So he remained silent.</p><p>“Fine.” he began to stroke his cock, to Hisoka’s surprise as his eyes widened, he had thought he was giving in before, and he was wrong, but was he giving in <em>now</em>?</p><p>The red head didn’t think so, but the stroking was bringing him so close, he moaned loudly, hips moving in time with Leorio’s strokes, his hands were clenched, his balls began to tighten and then… the werewolf took his hands off him before he got his release, leaving him humping the air.</p><p>He glared at him for such a distasteful tease.</p><p>The werewolf simply smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his chest and collar bone, licking nipping at his skin, glancing down to see that his cock had calmed down, and he began to stroke him once again while continuing to nip at his skin.</p><p>Once again Hisoka moaned, starting to pant and as he had before, Leorio let go of his cock again, causing the bound man to groan in disappointment, though the werewolf simply repeated the pattern over and over again, making him sweat some more, watching as his hips began to hump the air for the longer amount of time after his hand had left his cock, seeing how those bright, golden eyes became unfocused.</p><p>“<em>Please… please...”</em></p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“<em>Please...”</em></p><p>He leaned down to kiss his shoulder, letting him calm down before he answered, though he was well aware he was close to getting what <em>he</em> wanted.</p><p>“Tell me.” yet the red head just moaned and lifted his hips to hump at the air again, and Leorio sighed. “I can just leave you here, I could come back every hour and tease you until you finally tell me what I want to know.” he was serious with his threats, Hisoka had first hand knowledge of that, most times he <em>loved</em> it when the werewolf went through with his threats.</p><p>“The full moon...” he attempted to get out, still trembling before him.</p><p>“I can just use my hand. I did that before we got together after all, and I am rather patient. I can easily wait until you’re <em>utterly</em> desperate.”</p><p>Hisoka knew his previous threat would happen next, and while he enjoyed the torment, the teasing, the <em>foreplay</em> that happened between them, he was also aware of his limits, and Leorio was one of the very few who could have him <em>reach</em> those limits seemingly with little effort on his part.</p><p>With a groan he finally spoke before Leorio just assumed he was going to continue to be stubborn “Fine, I submit.”</p><p>Dark eyes looked over at the clock on the bedside table, realising that they had been at this for a while now, and it was impressive that his human lover had lasted this long before caving, considering his previous lovers – when they had played this kind of teasing foreplay – never seemed to last more than twenty minutes, they just wanted to fuck more than anything.</p><p>“So tell me, then I can fuck you <em>just</em> the way you like.” his voice became rather husky and the bound man <em>knew</em> this was all affecting him too, of course the werewolf was still in control of the situation as he moved over him, but waited before getting into prime position.</p><p>“Your bites...” he began finally. “They <em>hurt</em>.” his flush became deeper once he admitted that, he waited for the werewolf to begin to ridicule him.</p><p>“But… you’ve never complained about my bites before… you always seem to enjoy them?” he was surprised that this revelation, given that as he had bitten his thighs he had appeared to have enjoyed it, although he <em>had</em> flinched, but his moans and his <em>cock</em> told him that he was enjoying it.</p><p>“Normally I do, but when you do them over my chest? Over and over again? Those are the ones that <em>hurt</em>.”</p><p>Hearing him say that, his eyes widened though it did explain why the man tended to shift around so much when he paid attention to his chest. He <em>knew</em> it was a sensitive area, so much so in fact that he was certain that he could just do nipple play on Hisoka and he would cum from that alone, yet he hadn’t tried hard enough to have him experience such a thing, but he never thought that his bites…</p><p>“I didn’t know that.” he admitted softly. “Why didn’t you just tell me? Why get a muzzle?” he asked as he finally pushed himself inside him.</p><p>Hisoka moaned in appreciation at <em>finally</em> being filled by him. “Because the argument could be made that I <em>enjoy</em> your bites.” he told him with a slight grin.</p><p>Leorio understood that part too, his lover did enjoy a certain amount of pain. When he accidentally injured him? He was turned on by it, wanting the werewolf to do more to him, even as he was apologising for what he did. Yet it seemed he would need to ease off from the intense bites that he would give him, the bites that he would now reserve for his thighs, at least now he knew and he wouldn’t make that kind of mistake again.</p><p>Slowly he started to move in and out of him, feeling those toned legs wrap around his waist, a customary position that they were both used to, but the werewolf wanted this to be more intimate than that, he wanted to be closer to his lover, so he moved those legs to be by his shoulders and he leaned down, getting as close to his face as he could with the muzzle still in the way.</p><p>“Tell me what you want now.” was the command, one that he had never asked from his previous lovers before, but none of them had been anything like <em>him</em>.</p><p>His grave keeper, his <em>human</em>.</p><p>The red head smiled up at him, his pupils were now wide with desire. “I want you to fuck me, make me cum over and over again for you, <em>please master.”</em></p><p>Hearing him say that pet name, a name that he gave him without any prompting was the right thing to do, Leorio thrust into him quickly, he groaned loudly as he moved with him, starting to cry out in pleasure as his eyes rolled back, smiling all the while.</p><p>“Keep… keeping telling me what you want… I don’t want you to forget.” he growled at him.</p><p>Hisoka moaned even louder now. <em>“Fuck me… fuck me over and… over again...oh yes! I’ll never get… bored of this… master...” </em>he managed to get out before crying out, his back arched up as he finally got to climax, not that his lover slowed down, he kept up the pace which is just what his human liked. <em>“Oh yes… don’t stop… please… keep fucking me...”</em></p><p>“You’re mine right? You’re mine and no one else?”<br/><em>“Hmm, yes… yes… just yours… alone...” </em>he managed to pant out.</p><p>“And you’re going to be here to keep my cock warm aren’t you?” he got out, hearing him let out a shuddering moan, knowing that he <em>loved it</em> when he talked to him like this. “Well?”<br/><em>“Yes.. please… am just here for you to use… however you wish...”</em> he pressed against him, crying out as he shuddering in his release. <em>“Oh please… fill me… fill me master!”</em></p><p>Given how close Leorio was to cumming, those words were enough to push him over, his thrusts starting to slow down as he began to knot inside him, causing his lover to whine as the knot brushed against his sensitive prostate, causing him to cum rather weakly as he shuddered beneath him.</p><p>Catching his breath, the werewolf removed his muzzle, throwing it to the floor before leaning down to kiss him, his hands freeing his lover so he could position him onto his side and they faced each other on the bed.</p><p>They were both flushed, coated in sweat and breathing heavily, they smiled at each other, completely satisfied with what had occurred.</p><p>“So, master huh?” he had to tease him, it was rather unexpected, and none of his previous lovers had ever called him anything other than his name.</p><p>Hisoka said nothing, though his cheeks became more pink that before, a clear sign he was embarrassed by what had left his lips.</p><p>Not that it matter to Leorio however, he liked it, but he needed to know something else that he had said. “And you will be there for me? Not just for this?” he was uncertain with that, given that his former lovers left when they found a flaw in him, or he did something that just couldn’t be over looked in their eyes.</p><p>And given that Hisoka had found issues with him, why wouldn’t he do the same thing? Even though he was rather eccentric, he still was rather kind, at least that was what the villagers all said about him. They were afraid of him, but he was happy to help any villager out if he was able to, although some noticed that he did vanish when a string of murders would take place on the outskirts of the village, some even close to the neighbouring village, but many assumed that was just because he worked more during those times, since the murders tend to occur in the winter, which was when many of the elderly passed away too.</p><p>It was a good thing that they didn’t know the truth, or even had a hunch about it.</p><p>However Hisoka was the first human lover who had no issue with him being a werewolf, he also never asked to be turned either, seemingly rather content with what they had currently, but Leorio couldn’t help but feel rather insecure about it all regardless of all the signs he was getting, showing him that this man, this <em>human</em> wasn’t going to turn him away, he wasn’t going to leave him like the other’s had.</p><p>“Oh of course I will <em>master</em>.” he said softly, clearly tired now, he settled down to sleep and Leorio wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close, just as he liked it to be when they had such a tense scene together.</p><p>This human wasn’t going to remain young and willing like he was right now, which begged a different question.</p><p>How could he approach the subject of marking him?</p><p>There are two types of marking, Hisoka could be marked and turn into a werewolf, <em>or</em> he could just have the mating mark, one that would also mean that he couldn’t leave Leorio unless he died.</p><p>It was certainly something to consider, but he pushed all of that away, he was tired too, he had been running and hunting all night, never mind the two hours of teasing his lover to get the truth out of him.</p><p>Those questions could wait for another time, another moment when they were together like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>